


Dynasty

by thatwritersdream



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Curses, F/M, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, celestial mages, celestial magic, dragonslayers, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwritersdream/pseuds/thatwritersdream
Summary: With her seal now broken, Lucy Heartfilia has limited time to find a way to break a bloodline curse, get factions in order, and navigate in the world her mother set her away from. Add in the fact her brother claimed his birth right as alpha wolf, she must now claim her own birth right. All while making sure the worlds of mages and supernatural don't cross, which is hard when your pervious guild starts to search for you when they get back together when they figured out you faked your own death.





	1. Prologue

**|| PROLOGUE**

* * *

* * *

 

_The moment her key was broken, she knew everything would change, and she had been right._

Six months ago, Lucy Heartfilia, former heiress and former Fairy Tail Guild Mage, had sacrificed her beloved golden celestial key that held the very spirit her mother had left too her. Six months ago she lost the only family she known, the only ones she had to call home. Six months ago Lucy Heartfilia had her heartbroken and was plagued at night with nightmare that made no sense but felt so heartbreakingly real.

Somehow she had managed to survive by getting a job she always dreamed of having, but now lacked the passion to be enthusiastic. The book she had started to write with the promise of finishing and allowing Levy to read first laid abandoned in a box under her bed, along with the other items she could no longer bear to look at.

With the steady beat of time, the light that flickered in Lucy slowly dimmed. She no longer had the energy to get out of bed on her Crocus apartment, no longer had the energy to entertain her boss Jason's pumped up personality. For the past two days Virgo had tended to the blonde, who suddenly stopped functioning. All she did was eat and sleep, and in between cried and be angry at the world. The magic energy would sometimes spike up high inside of her and would drop low, worrying her spirits, but the magic itself was  _different_.

Virgo hadn't known how to explain it to Loke, who now sat beside a sleeping Lucy who curled into his leg. Her long blonde hair fell over her face as a curtain, her breathing even and shallow, but her brows scrunched up as if she was confused, upset.

"This is getting out of hand, Virgo." Loke says softly. "Three months ago she was doing perfectly fine. Working, happy, and  _okay_. She was moving on. What the hell happened to make her fall down the rabbit hole this deep?"

Virgo gave Lucy a sad once over, sighing softly, a rare show of emotion from the maid spirit, "I'm not sure, Big Brother. Princess was striving, and then she fell from grace over night. Two weeks ago I noticed her forcing smiles, and then she stopped trying altogether three days ago."

_She was running, fast and yelling with tears streaming down her face. The fear and apprehension was nearly too much for her to handle. She was choking on the yell trapped in her throat, eyes wide as she fell to her knees under the full moon that shined so brightly with the promise of loss the night held._

Lucy gave a uncomfortable groan, shifting so her back was turned away from Loke and Virgo as small mumbles fell from her lips and onto deaf ears. Loke gently stroked Lucy's blonde hair that was tangled and dirty, the scent of her vanilla shampoo faded. How he missed her laughter, her being happy.

That was all Loke wanted for her, to be happy. If Lucy was happy then life was great. It was perfect, but everything had changed and they were all trying to figure it out. They were all trying to work through it. Loke knew the breakage of Aquarius's key wasn't just hard on Lucy, but it was also hard on the said spirit.

Over the months, Aquarius had seem to become increasingly worried. As if she was waiting for something inevitable to happen. Yet she said nothing when ever asked about it, merely tsking and denying her missing Lucy before promptly calling her an annoying ungraceful brat.

"Lucy, wake up." Loke pushed her shoulder softly, earning nothing from the blonde in response. Only picking up on the change of her heartbeat, how it grew rapid.

_"Mom!" Lucy cried, going to run forward but being caught by waiting arms. "Let me go!"_

_"She's gone, Lu."_

With a start, Lucy sat up crying out and shaking, burying her face into her hands and tucking her knees away under her. Counting to three, she tried to regain control on her breathing that came out rigid. She could feel Loke's hand rubbing small circles into her hand. A hand that soothed her, but was not the warm hand of the person she wished was there with her.

"Lucy." Loke said softly, as if her own name could break her. "You're safe here, no one will hurt you."

Lucy knew the spirits thought she was having nightmares about Tartaros, about Jackal and the demons, and they weren't wrong. It was just more to it, more she was dreaming about, more she was confused about, more she just couldn't fucking grasp.

"Princess, I think it's time to shower." Virgo suggested, trying to ease Lucy from her nest to get fresh hair. "Big Brother can take you out into the town and I'll clean up here."

"Jason." Lucy muttered with a realization that she had missed more than one day of work.

"Called earlier." Loke offered, trying to ease her stress quickly. "Told him you weren't feeling good and been bed ridden. He said take as much time you need to recover."

Lucy only nodded, not finding anything in her to speak up, just lost in her own thoughts again.

After the guild's disbandment and everyone she considered family leaving her behind, Lucy had been struggling with her emotions. It started in her battle in Tartaros, sacrificing Aquarius to save her family, her home, and everything she loved. Then it got worse when she returned home to find a note from Natsu stating he and Happy where leaving for a year to train. The breaking point was Master Makarov disbanding the guild for unknown reasons and everyone going their own paths.

Lucy knew he had his reasons, but she believed that Makarov could have easily passed the title of Guild Master to Laxus, instead he decided to disband the guild and break their family. Now everyone was scattered, finding their own way and that killed Lucy a bit inside. To know that without the guild the others could find a purpose, that they had someone to lean on. Gray had Juvia, Levy had Gajeel, and even Erza probably had Jellal.

She was supposed to have Natsu, and he'd left her. Of course she had her Celestial Spirits, and she knew they loved her but still, they had their lives to live without needing to worry about her. They couldn't keep her company every waking second, and she would never ask them too, even if they would willingly. Plus seeing them brought the dull ache of the reminder of Aquarius. Which left her completely alone when she had no one out, only in the company of misery and grief.

Of course Lucy had never been one good at dealing with loss. When she was younger, Lucy found it difficult to cope the loss of her mother. Yet now her emotions were making her sick, and once so strong that when she screamed her frustrations out at the world out, the windows around her shattered and fell to the floor like her tears running down her pale cheeks. Yet Virgo never mentioned it, only came to help clean the mess.

It had been five months since Lucy made the choice to actually stay in Crocus, six since the guild's ending. Five days a week she walked into the city to the Sorcerer Weekly building, worked an eight hour day under Jason's training and returned home. It was routine she fell into that made it bearable, doing work that keep her mind distracted most times. Yet it wasn't enough, because as soon as she went to bed Lucy found she couldn't sleep and laid there awake overthinking about how everyone else was doing.

Or weeks like this where she couldn't even get out of bed.

Frequently Loke and Virgo opened their own gates, sometimes bringing Plue out to comfort Lucy and check how she was doing. Despite her false smiles and half hearted  _I'm okay'_ s, they knew she was far from it. They could feel something deep within their master stirring around trying to break at the seam. Loke believed it was her magic reacting to her emotions, but he wasn't sure.

"I don't want to go outside, Virgo." Lucy says softly, now moving her gaze onto her beloved maiden spirit. "I know you mean well, but I don't think I have the energy for it today."

Loke and Virgo shared a look that Lucy noticed, but before she could comment on it, Loke had already stood. Only he moved to now sit in front of her, giving her a look that was so full of worry that it caused guilt to wash over Lucy. Her spirits didn't deserve to be treat like this, but she wasn't strong enough. She didn't feel strong at least, and she knew they only wanted the best for her.

"Whatever it is going on Lucy, we  _are_  here for you." Loke reminded her, placing a hand on her knee. "Despite everything from Natsu leaving with Happy, and the guild disbanding with everyone going their own ways, you have us still here by your side no matter what. Please trust us in that."

Lucy bit her lip, knowing Loke was right. She should trust her spirits, her most loyal friends and people she could confide in. The childish fear that they would leave was something she also couldn't shake. The nightmares of them hating her for breaking Aquarius's key, sometimes it was to  _real_ , that when she woke up it took Lucy moments to realize it was just a dream to begin with.

That was only  _one_  of the nightmares that plagued her sleep at night.

A knock sounded from the front door, and seeing as it was almost three in the morning, it raised some alarms. Who the hell could be knocking on Lucy's door this time of night was beyond Loke. The knocking only became more frantic, raising the alarms even more inside the lion spirit.

Virgo had been the one to go and answer the door, opening it to reveal a tall man that had sandy blond hair with brown eyes that held the same light as her Princess's. He was about six feet, well built like Laxus, and had a serious expression on his face that Virgo could categories as both worry and determination.

The determine look was what had her on edge, merely because she couldn't understand why or what he would be determined about. As against her nature as it was, Virgo somehow knew that this man meant no harm, not when his expression softened seeing Lucy with Loke on her bed.  _Care,_ it was exactly what Lucy needed right now.

Moving aside, Virgo allowed the man through, causing Loke to look up sharply and narrow his eyes on the man. Who the hell was he and why was Virgo just letting him saunter into Lucy's home? 

Lucy on the other hand, couldn't tear her eyes away from the man. The man who looked at her as if he knew her, like he wanted to pull her away from everything. Deep down somewhere inside her a voice told her to trust him, to listen to him and be open minded. The usual anger that would take over of people in her apartment at unreasonable hours of the day wasn't there this time. She was calm, and Loke didn't get why.

"Lucy." The man breathed, going to reach for her the closer steps he took. 

"Who the hell do you think you are? Don't touch her!" Loke snarled at the man in front of her, moving to stand in front of Lucy to protect her.

Yet Lucy's eyes locked onto the eyes of the man in front of her, eyes that were the same as hers. The splitting image of her mother's eyes. As foolish as it was, something deep down inside of her told Lucy she could trust this man. That she  _knew_  him from somewhere. She frowned at this, lightly pushing Loke aside.

"Lucy-"

"Please go back, Loke, or stay put right there." She says, moving forward to the man, actually standing from her bed. "Who are you?"

He smiled gently at her, almost sad, "Kai Soros."

"Kai." She stopped walking to where he was half way waiting, eyes narrowing at him suddenly. "You're one of the men in my dreams."

Hearing that had Loke tensing up again, not sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing since Lucy never talked about her dreams. That and she always happened to find herself in the middle of trouble that were either life or death. Whether those dreams be normal dreams or nightmares, she never wanted to comply to him what they were.

"You don't remember, do you?" Kai questions, a frown playing on his lips. "Or at least if you do, it's bits and pieces."

Lucy's eyes only narrowed more, nearly squinting at him with accusation dancing in her eyes. He said nothing else to offer comfort, just closing the distance and placing his hands on her temple. Instead of tensing at the sudden closeness, she seemed to relax like his hands eased all her pain and worries.

"Close your eyes, Lucy." Kai says softly, watching as she listened and closed her brown eyes.

Loke watched, tense as he trusted Lucy's ( in his eyes) poor lack of judgement. Watching as Kai mumbled under his breath, almost as if he were lowly chanting. He watched Kai slowly lower his arms, watching Lucy, and took a step back slowly. Loke's instincts told him to grab Lucy then and run. Or punch Kai across town, then take Lucy and run, but instead Lucy open her eyes.

She opened her usually bright and vivacious brown eyes, that stared at Kai dull and lifeless. For a second, Loke believed Kai had broke Lucy. He believed that maybe now Lucy was completely gone, but then she spoke one single three lettered word.

"Kai." One single world, and she crumpled like the floor had been taken from under her.

Quick, Loke went to catch her but Kai had been faster, scooping Lucy into his arms and lifting her up. For a moment, Loke thought the other man would put Lucy in her bed, where she had been residing in the past few days. Yet he only growled when Kai had turned towards the front entrance, moving to stand in front of the door to block the exit.

"You aren't taking my master anywhere." Loke warned, a growl waiting to be unleashed at the back of his throat. "What the hell did you do to her?"

Kai looked at Lucy, sighing softly. "I came to bring her home." He said it as if it was the obvious thing in the world before looking Loke dead in the eyes. "Ask Aquarius what's happening. She'll tell you, because right now my sister needs me more than ever."

"Sister!?" Loke yelled, eyes wide since Lucy never mentioned a brother.

Kai sighed again, wishing he could rub his own temples from the headache easing in away, "Please, go ask Aquarius to explain. She'll have all the answers you need."

Virgo was the one to step up and pull Loke back, "Come on Big Brother, we can get our answers at home." 

With the two Celestial Spirits gone, Loke giving him one stern look before leaving, Kai turned to look around and looked down at his sister. He knew people would eventually look for her, and that was something they couldn't have. Standing at the door way, he muttered one more word, " _Ignium_."

Not looking back at her apartment, Kai walked away with Lucy curled in his arms in the dead of night as her living space burned with all her belongings in there. Knowing that if she was believed gone, it ensured no one would look for her. 

"I hope it hurts him knowing fire is what killed you, Lucy." Kai muttered softly. "That Natsu Dragneel could have saved you had he never left you at all."

* * *

**New idea for a story, let me know what you think and if I should continue  :) I hope you enjoyed it.**

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**01| HEARTFILIA**

* * *

Aquarius had been with Scorpio, who had been comforting her worries more and more lazy. Though she never vocalized what those worries had been about, he knew it was concerning Lucy.

The truth was that Aquarius loved Lucy with her very being. She remembered when Layla told her she was pregnant, telling the blue haired spirit she hoped for a girl to teach her magic too, but she also saw the worry that shinned in Layla's eyes.

_"For a woman carrying a child, worry and stress are things you shouldn't be having. It's not good for the baby Layla." Aquarius told her softly, the master who treated her more like friend than an object. That alone was rare for a Celestial Mage, who treated spirits as tools at times. Layla, the woman Aquarius would do anything for, someone truly special ._

_"My linage has been blessed in being able to have Celestial Magic, to meet you and Capricorn- it's been a gift. Yet I worry Aquarius, because her father's bloodline has a curse on firstborns and eventually that curse will take my child's life."_

Aquarius had been well aware of the being Layla was, the magic that flowed through her was more than normal for a mage. It was because of witches that celestial beings even existed, with the help of the Celestial King. It was because of a Heartfilia, who wielded the magic of the Celestial Spirit King, that twelve individuals over time were chosen to become part of the zodiac.

What most spirits didn't know, except a few, were that most silver and bronze keys were once humans, they had lives and did exceptional things that brought them to the spirit world to be reborn to continue living without their memories of their past lives. The Golden Zodiac Keys were different, because they were created before the other keys, and help aid in the creation of the other spirits, with the help of the Celestial Spirit King.

It was the reason he was so fond of their Lucy. It was because of her heritage that Aquarius and the others lived, being chosen when they made a difference in humanity and were to die before their time. As Zodiacs , they stood to protect what they were and all they stood for and Aquarius was gifted the knowledge to do this, but the reasonings had their consequences.

_"I won't allow that to happen Layla." Aquarius promised, holding onto her friend's hand as she tried to ease the other woman's stress. "We will find a loophole, because I promise that nothing will come to harm your child. I promise that if it is a girl and she has the ability to be a Celestial Mage, then we will make her the greatest Celestial Mage to ever live. She will live a long and healthy life, Layla."_

_"You mean that, Aquarius?" Layla sniffled, her hormones making her all emotional over her usually stoic and grumpy spirit's words._

_Aquarius offered a small smile, "I do, and a Celestial Spirit never breaks their promise."_

_"Or Celestial mages!" Layla chirped in. "Our words are binding."_

That day on Tartaros, Aquarius had lied to Lucy about her being nothing like her mother. Lied about her being nothing close to being as graceful or beautiful, or even strong like Layla. How she hated her since she was a child, and she would be happy not being able to be called on anymore.

In truth, Aquarius wanted to cry that day, to hug Lucy and say goodbye. Yet if she did that, Lucy would have never saved the people she loved, and knew the consequences that choice would not only bring Lucy but the whole kingdom. She wished so badly to have the chance now to tell Lucy she possessed all the grace and beauty her mother held, that she was strong and had so much she needed to be strong for. Aquarius had fulfilled her promise to Layla the best she could, but Lucy would need her now more than ever.

Lucy Heartfilia, the little girl Aquarius had been there to watch come into the world, heard her first cry and been there every step of the way. The little girl who would call her auntie, yet had no recollection of those memories now. It was easier for her to believe Aquarius had hated her in the end, no questions would be asked.

It hurt Aquarius now more than ever to know Lucy was suffering and not even her idiotic guild mates were there to comfort her now. Yet the moment her key was broken, she knew everything would change, and she had been right. That was proved when Loke suddenly emerged, looking at her for answers to questions she wasn't sure of. Apparently their leader had caused quite the stir, because the other spirits of the Zodiac had followed in his wake where she and Scorpio sat by a fountain in the Celestial World.

"Kai. Who the hell is that man and why is he taking Lucy?" Loke nearly snapped, his worry being his drive to demand for some type of answer. "He told us to come to you for answers, Aquarius."

_Kai._

Aquarius slowly lifted her head, closing her eyes for a moment to think to herself that the time had finally come. The seal would be completely broken now and Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail would be gone. Not forever, but would become a piece of Lucy that would be put in the past.

"Lucy had a seal placed on her about ten years ago, on July 4th of 784 to be exact." Aquarius revealed, looking at Loke who seemed surprised by this fact.

"A seal?" Loke repeated. "Why?"

"Layla didn't die when Lucy was a young child, and Jude was not Lucy's real father, but her biological uncle who took on Layla's last name. Jude was Jude Soros, brother to Lucy's father, Kaine Soros." Aquarius looked at Capricorn, who offered her a small smile. He was the only other person besides her who knew the truth.

"Layla's bloodline comes from a witch linage, and Kaine's bloodline came from the first pack of werewolves- the original pack. Lucy was the first born daughter, and the elder twin sister of Kai of two minutes." Aquarius frowned. "Because she was the first born, Lucy was the unlucky one to bare the curse of the first borns."

"My, this is a lot." Aries whispered, eyes wide.

"What I tell you next must  _stay_  between us, am I understood?" Aquarius's voice was stern, demanding. "Lucy doesn't need to know this part, it was kept from her and it will continue to be kept from her. I'm telling you as a need to know base so you know how to handle these situations now since I can't be there and Capricorn can't always be there either."

She only got nods of agreements, from the nine other spirits that were contracted to Lucy. It was because Aquarius believed that if they understood the situation at hand better with clear heads, then they could pick up where Aquarius had left off with Lucy. They would be better repaired and equipped to handle whatever could come their way, which was anything at this point.

"Layla did have magic deficiency syndrome, a rare syndrome for a witch to have, but common for mages who over exert themselves past their body's capability." Aquarius started, once again looking a Capricorn to explain, since he was better at the story telling than she was.

"The dragon slayers came to this time line July 7th, 777- four hundred years from the past." Capricorn says, pushing his glasses up. "Anna Heartfilia decided to be more of a mage than a witch, embracing Celestial Magic and becoming one of the greatest Celestial Mages of all time. Lady Layla wished to carry on her ancestor's wish, opening the Eclipse Gate for the slayers to pass through."

"It was because she opened this gate, not being as skilled in Celestial Magic like Anna, nor powerful enough to recover, that Layla developed magic deficiency syndrome. She threw off her body's natural magic productivity, and because she couldn't produce enough Celestial Magic, it ate at her own magic from her heritage, draining her life force."

Aquarius didn't like to relive these memories, reliving how weak Layla had gotten. Remembering how Layla slowly lost her strength. Remembering a teenaged Lucy secretly worrying for her mother and crying when she was alone because she was determined to keep a strong front up for Layla. Then remembering Layla's final wish.

_"Aquarius, I have a request." Layla's voice was soft, weak from the bed she laid in at the infirmary._

_Aquarius spent most of her time there, caring for Layla and staying at her side. Layla was her human, and one of the only ones Aquarius actually enjoyed to be around. Seeing her withering away reminded Aquarius how precious life was, and how short it could be. How attachments to mortal beings who aged had a price when loving and caring for them._

_"Of course." Aquarius took her hand gently. "Anything."_

_Layla gave her a sad smile, "Lucy, she's going to be that age soon enough. The age were the curse will take effect and take her away from all of us. As a mother, I made it my purpose to find a way to save her."_

_Aquarius perked up, "You found one?"_

_"Not exactly." Layla's brown eyes formed tears. "Kaine and I discussed this, and we agreed on this together. I can't protect her anymore, Aquarius. We know nothing and because of that, my request is that when I am gone is to get Kai and place a seal on Lucy. Her memories, her magic, everything and giving her false ones."_

_"Layla, that's crazy." Aquarius muttered, astounded Layla was even suggesting this. "Lucy deserves to remember, to know the truth-"_

_"It will literally kill her Aquarius!" Layla laid back on her pillow, wincing with the stress on her soften weak features. "Sealing her magic and memories will slow the process down, give Kaine and Kai some time to find a way to break this damn curse on first borns. Sealing her memories will seal her emotions, keep her calm."_

_Aquarius frowned, "If that's the case, then were would she go? What would she tell people? "_

_"My brother in law, Jude, agreed to take her in and play a role in the story that will drive her to want to be an independent mage, or guild mage. Lucy will use Celestial Magic, learn to wield it. When you seal her memories, with a spell I am leaving, she will go to seeking out the Fairy Tail guild, where an old friend of mine is. No questions asked, she will be safe."_

_She seemed so sure that Aquarius couldn't help but believe Layla, but it hurt her to know how long Layla must have thought of such a plan to be so elaborate. This is what it was coming down to, and it hurt. It hurt to be losing one of the humans she had come to love, and the one she's watched grow up to eventually forget her._

_"I would like to request you also stay with Lucy. Form a contract with her."_

_Aquarius blinked her own tears, "Of course I'll stay with that brat. I was there the day she was born and I'll be there until the end. I promise you Layla, I will stay and oversee Lucy and her safety. Be at peace knowing Lucy is safe."_

_"I never had a doubt she wouldn't be safe." Layla chuckled, coughing. "You've been such an amazing friend. Thank you for all the adventures, and for everything."_

_"Always and forever, Heartfilia."_

_"Always and forever, Aquarius." Layla smiled that bright smile one last time._

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Lucy felt groggy and everything was bunched up in her head. It felt like someone threw a table at her head, sent her flying, and then she hit her head again on a wall. It just  _hurt_  and  _throbbed_. The light shinning through and hitting her eyes had a groan leaving her lips and caused her to turn away.

It was then she noticed this was not her bed, and with that information she woke up fully to a start- sitting up quick enough to give her a moment of whiplash. Holding a hand to her right temple, her brown eyes darted around the inn room she was in. For one single moment she asked herself why she was here, how she got here and who the hell brought her.

Memories hit hard, causing all emotions to jumble up into one before they faded out into nothing trying to sort themselves. She remembered the night before, Loke and Virgo. The knocking at her apartment door at ungodly hours of the night, and then a man she hadn't recognized at first.

_Kai._

"Lucy?" Kai calls for her, hearing the shuffling of the bed sheets from the room besides his own the connected to hers. He slowly stepped into the room, cautious as if she would attack if he spooked her. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel numb." She muttered, not looking up at her now older brother as her eyes focused on her hands gripping the sheets. Trying to get her head together.

It was weird to her, because she had always been the first born between the two of them, despite them being twins.  _She_  was the older one, she was supposed to protect her brother, not it being the other way around. She had been older than him by two minutes, up until ten years ago- until she had gone with Fairy Tail to Tenrou Island. Until when they had been kept asleep for seven years. Asleep and unaged, so those seven years her brother had lived life without her, moved on.

All these years, she had not one second thought about her brother or her father or even her mother in ways that mattered. It was a harsh realization that even if she was gone from their lives, they'd been fine as well. The feeling of uselessness and loneness crept into her heart, feeling that twinge of darkness again.

She wasn't needed by no one.  _No, my spirits. They need me._  At the end of every day, her spirits would need her. They were her most loyal family and friends. They very people she could depend on being their for her.  _Aquarius._  Lucy's mind halted abruptly on the thought of her blue siren, a new painful wave of grief sweeping over her internally.

"Tavia said that would be normal." Kai reassured.

Lucy titled her head, "Tavia?"

Kai scratched his head, "Octavia, a witch at the safe house. She said that lifting the spell of the seal completely would cause everything to come rushing back at once. Since the seal was place on you about a year after mom, you didn't have time to heal emotionally. Plus with everything else."

Lucy let a bitter laugh out, "Meaning I'm broken."

"No." Kai shook his head and kneeled down to her level. "You're grieving Lucy. You're grieving mom, which we took away from you the first time. That wound is still fresh for you Lucy, all that happened is still a open wound, and now you have all you went through with Fairy Tail. Losing Aquarius, people who took you in as a family-"

"Stop." Lucy felt the tears, fists clenching her sheets tightly. She wanted him to stop talking, to stop bringing them up. Everything felt out of order. All the emotions she had carefully hid away were bubbling up with new emotions she wasn't even sure how to grasp, but so desperately wanted to push away.

Yet Kai pressed on, "You're mad, upset. You're mad that they left you, that they didn't look back. You're mad that you couldn't save mom, but none of it was your fault Lucy. You need to understa-"

"I said  _stop_!" Lucy snapped, her brown eyes shinning with anger and swirling with emotions Kai couldn't even describe to to pinpoint. "You left me too Kai. You helped send me away and for what?! I'm still dying!"

Kai wasn't surprised at her snapping back at him, not even surprised that his sister's eyes shinned with anger instead of grief. Even all those years before, Lucy was more like their father than he ever was, and he was more like their mother. He was the more emotional one, and Lucy- she was the more logical one. She put everyone else first, she pushed her emotions back, and she let them build up. Kai knew it was all a front, she was his twin after all. He knew she just didn't want to look weak. In her head, she had to be strong.

"I wanted to go get you so many times Lucy. You don't even understand how much I worried and missed you."

Lucy frowned, "Then why didn't you?"

"Because I saw you smiling." Kai smiled sadly. "After I heard about the incident with the Phantom Lord Guild, I was determined to bring you home even if you had a seal, even if it was against mom's wishes for your safety. I had gone to Magnolia, went to Strawberry Street, and went straight down to your guild. Then I looked through the window, and I hadn't seen you smiling or laughing the way you were in years. They filled a void in your heart that no one else could, no matter how hard we tried, and I couldn't just take you away from that."

"It wasn't real." Lucy bitterly says, "They left. You left me to live a lie."

Kai sat next to her, shaking his head in disagreement. "Wasn't real though? If it wasn't real, then why does it hurt? You made memories there, relationships that were  _real_. Deny it all you want, Lucy, but you love them even if you're pissed at them, at the situation. You have that right, because that's grief. It's okay to feel that."

They sat there for several minutes in silence that was heavy. Kai knew that everything was slowly falling into place in Lucy's memories, that all the gaps were being filled and all her questions were being answered. He knew the girl he read about in Sorcerer Weekly, the Light of Fairy Tail, a Celestial Spirit mage- was becoming nothing more of a part of who Lucy really was. A part his stubborn sister wouldn't allow to show again.

It truly unnerved him how quick Lucy's eyes could revert back to the stoic eyes that had become her since the night of their mother's death. Eyes that refused to let anything else bother or hurt them.

"Kai?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Where is dad?" Lucy looked at her brother, who looked away to avoid her eyes now. A sinking feeling grew in her stomach, not sure if she could handle any more bad news.

"He hasn't been around, disappeared a year and a half ago." Kai admitted, sighing. "Left a note saying he found a lead on how to break the family curse but no one has heard from him since."

Lucy's brow furrowed, "And you didn't try to look for him? A locator spell or something?"

"Of course I did, but he doesn't want to be found." Kai looked at her and shook his head. "He went off the rails, Lucy. Dad wasn't the same man after mom died, and after we took you away from him he got worse."

"Took me away?" Lucy repeated, tilting her head. "We?"

Kai stood, running a hand through his hair. "After mom died, you were grieving but you were following dad too much. His violence, his anger. We worried you would cause harm, to others and yourself. The curse was being amplified by your emotions. Aquarius agreed it was time and helped me with the seal and getting you to safety."

Lucy merely nodded, looking down and biting her lip not sure how to feel about it. She took a moment to close her eyes, take a deep breath, and count back from ten. She told herself  _okay_  and opened her brown eyes once again.

"Aquarius knew." Lucy whispered, piecing it together. "She knew the cost of her key."

"She knew you would be torn if Fairy Tail was lost forever, and that it was fate's way of saying time was up." Kai says softly. "She loved you, so much Lucy. Aquarius loved you."

The tears sprung on Lucy as the memories of Aquarius all coming rushing forward. How Aquarius was there with her all these years with Layla, how she had them both until sixteen years old, and how everything had changed the day her mother died.

It was overwhelming, how the bundled mess that she had sorted a bit had suddenly scattered into millions of pieces and came rushing forward.

Kai had pulled Lucy into his arms the moment he heard the change of her breath, the hitch in her heartbeat, and smelt the scent of the salt of her tears. He rubbed her back, allowing her to cry her heart out and cry she did. Kai knew she was crying of years of grief, cried pain and guilt and sadness.

Cried all the emotions that she wouldn't cry again.

* * *

**Please let me know your thoughts in a comment :) I appreciate feed back! And kudos haha! Thank you for the support as well!**


End file.
